Danza bajo las Estrellas
by Yahab
Summary: Con un semblante juguetón ella le dio un empujoncito, y bastó solamente eso para que ambos cedieran, ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron atrapados en su pequeña burbuja en donde sus jugueteos bobos los llevaron a perseguirse a través de los cielorrasos de la ciudad parisina


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a los creadores de MIRACULOUS.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-.-.-. Danza bajo las Estrellas.-.-.-**

…

Era cálido y también muy frío, había llovido inexplicablemente aquella tarde, el vaho de su aliento se deslizaba muy cerca de su rostro y con ahínco se sujetó la chamarra para tratar de cubrirse un poco más el cuello.

Sus pequeños pasos resonaban en las deshabitadas calles parisinas, en donde el eco se perdía más allá de su andar efímero, mientras la noche caía y la penumbra se instalaba.

Cerca de ahí, en los tejados taciturnos, una sombra solitaria alzaba la vista hacia las estrellas. Un gato negro solitario que miraba con nostalgia aquel firmamento.

Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tierna. Una sonrisa triste.

Porque con ojos nublados miró como el viento bailaba con sus claros cabellos llevándose consigo aquella enorme tristeza.

—Tikki— la llamó

La pequeña motita asomó por debajo de su cuello, quizás podría ser un ser antiguo pero aun así había sentido la necesidad de refugiarse del frío bajo el abrigo y la piel de su compañera.

—Dime, Marinette – atendió al llamado, mas su acompañante simplemente contestó con la mirada, y siguiendo a aquellos zarcos curiosos, encontró al gato negro bajo su aciago en los tejados— oh…¿Quieres ir allá arriba?

—Motas fuera— fue su única respuesta.

Una luz carmín iluminó la callecita en la que se encontraba y segundos más tarde la joven Dupain había desaparecido para dejar cabida a la heroína ancestral, quien con diestro movimiento llegó a las techumbres resbaladizas y mojadas.

Entonces lo miró de nuevo. Su corazón sufrió al verlo tan acongojado.

 _No. Soy yo quien lo siente. ¿quizás la próxima vez?_

Realmente no le había contestado, pero desde aquel día sus palabras resonaban fuerte en su cabeza. Con paso tímido pero al mismo tiempo grácil se acercó al minino y aprovechando su distracción le habló al oído de manera casi seductora.

— _Bonne nuit,_ _ **Chaton***_ — pronunció de manera picara y traviesa.

Su aliento relamió el cuello del gato, quien de haber tenido pelaje se habría esponjado antes de saltar hacia otro sitio. No obstante, no esa noche, sus sentidos no estaban en orden así que simplemente soltó un gritito atolondrado antes de tambalearse y caerse de la azotea.

Con un poco de espanto Ladybug miró las consecuencias de su tontería.

— ¡Chaton!— gritó mientras se asomaba hacía los pisos inferiores.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, caí sobre mis cuatro patas…. Creo— respondió.

Lo buscó entre la penumbra pero para cuando lo encontró ya estaba a su lado de nuevo, su vista nocturna y su agilidad felina le daban la ventaja en aquel entorno.

—My lady acabas de sacarme una de mis nueve vidas— rechistó con cierto tono fingido de enfado.

Ella simplemente se rio de manera cantarina.

—Sí. Lo siento, ¿Me perdonas?

—Pues… Quizás— acentuó esta vez con su voz coqueta dándole a entender que deseaba una compensación por semejante susto.

Ella sólo le acercó una mano y le revolvió los cabellos con cariño, y por un segundo entendió que adoraba ver su sonrisa, siempre cálida y siempre alegre. Y en ese mismo instante entendió por qué se había sentido de aquella manera amarga al observarlo desde lo lejos cargando aquel semblante de tristeza.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Eh?

—Jamás te veo si es que no hay un akuma rondando cerca, ¿Paso algo? — repitió.

—No. Sólo… vi un gato triste en los tejados.

Sencillamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, estaba que moría de la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo sintió felicidad de que ella acudiera ahí únicamente para él.

Con caballerosidad la tomó de la mano y la invitó a que juntos se sentaran en el borde de las techumbres parisinas, hacia frío pero eso ya no importaba, un sentimiento cálido y protector lo había embargado, como si con tan solo ver su sonrisa su pequeño mundo se iluminara plenamente.

— ¿Quieres hablar?... es decir, somos amigos, si tienes problemas con algo puedes contarme.

—Siempre es así, — rechistó— siempre hay algún problema.

— ¿Qué dice tu Kwami sobre esto?, es decir, Tikki me ha enseñado que éste poder sólo debe servir para aplacar el mal.

—Bueno. Quizá tenga razón y quizás no debería. Es solo que…

— ¿Si?

Suspiró y se abrazó a ella, y sin pensarlo, por primera vez ella le devolvió el cariño, aun recordaba aquella noche tan bonita que él le había regalado y sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—Chat Noir es libre…— finalmente habló esperando a que ella comprendiera— solamente cuando soy Chat puedo salir así de mi casa.

—Es decir, ¿Qué cómo civil no puedes?

—No lo tengo permitido, my lady, por eso siempre me transformo para salir a visitar a la luna llena. Ya se convirtió en una necesidad.

Se acompañaron en el mutismo, por primera vez ella comenzó a entender que no sabía nada de su compañero, y por primera vez también se preguntó ¿Qué clase de vida tendría?, porque desde siempre aparecía por ahí canturreando con su sonrisita soñadora, pero quizás aquello sólo era una máscara tras la cual escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Y cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Quien sabe. En unas horas o cuando despunta el alba, a veces nunca… después de todo al final no tengo a nadie que me espere. Pero no dejes que eso te desilusione, seguiré siendo yo, siempre. Para ti, porque jamás cambiare lo que siento. Por más roto que esté éste corazón para my lady siempre guardara una sonrisa.

— Chat…

— Permanece inmute y regresa a donde correspondes. Un ser tan hermoso no merece estar a mi lado en la penumbra, me guste o no mi destino es pertenecerle a la noche.

—Sí, — susurró, se levantó de un salto y le tendió la mano, él la aceptó para ponerse de pie— pero no hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No quieres contarme?

—Bueno, no es importante. Sólo me he peleado con mi padre… de nuevo. De verdad a veces quisiera no regresar jamás a casa.

—Si de verdad quisieras no lo harías, gatito bobito.

—Pero no puedo abandonarte, my lady, eres mi mundo entero. — le dijo recuperando su tono coqueto, no sabía porque pero estar con ella lo obligaba a sincerarse.

Con un semblante juguetón ella le dio un empujoncito, y bastó solamente eso para que ambos cedieran, ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron atrapados en su pequeña burbuja en donde sus jugueteos bobos los llevaron a perseguirse a través de los cielorrasos de la ciudad parisina

Fue un paseo divertido y relajado, jamás habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin la presión de tener que salvar la ciudad de algún monstruo. Y siguieron así durante un buen rato hasta que sus traviesos saltos los condujeron a la parte más antigua de Francia.

Entonces una polilla cruzó volando y en un descuido lady dio un mal paso sobre un techo resbaladizo, por primera vez se sorprendió al no tener nada cerca en que sostenerse y sin remedio supo que se caería y se daría un buen golpe.

No obstante su noble y gatuno compañero la atrapó entre sus brazos evitando que se hiciera daño con la caída.

— ¿Estas bien?, jamás había visto que dieras un paso en falso.

—Ah, es que vi…— la polilla pasó volando de lado y se quedó dando vueltas sobre la luz de una lamparita.

—Relaja la guardia, es una mariposa nocturna común y corriente— masculló él soltando una sonrisita burlona.

Ésta vez fue ella la que sintió mucha vergüenza, su sentido sobreprotector le había jugado una mala broma, había hecho que se cayera de manera estúpida, aunque jamás había estado tan distraída como para no poder prever eso.

Tuvo que aceptar que por primera vez había sido la presencia de Chat la que la había dejado con la guardia baja, y lo seguiría haciendo si es que no se dignaba a soltarla.

Nuevamente él la miró con esa sonrisa coqueta mientras movía las cejas ocultas tras su antifaz de manera muy picara.

— ¡Ya!— gruñó, aunque sintió frío al zafarse de sus brazos.

Podrían haberse quedado eternamente ahí, peleándose fingidamente con la mirada, hasta que amaneciera o hasta que a alguno le diera sueño. Pero entonces una musiquita coqueta también hizo presencia.

Guiados por la curiosidad siguieron aquel sonido. ¿Quién podría estar despierto a esa hora?

En los laberinticos callejones una luz solitaria invitaba a los viajeros a resguardare en aquel reciento. Era un cabaret muy viejo que hablaba de sí mismo a través de su propia fachada salida de otra época.

El dúo de héroes se posó sobre su tejado y admiró el viejo edificio que quizás en otro tiempo habría sido glorioso.

—Jamás había estado en esta parte de la ciudad

—Uh, ni yo tampoco, pero parece que _mua_ * es famoso por aquí— clamó en tono divertido señalando el letrero de bienvenida, era un cartel amarillo con un gato negro pintado en una curiosa leyenda en la que se leía _Le Chat Noir_

—Parece que hay muchas sorpresas escondidas en estos callejones.

Y nuevamente la musiquita cantarina llegaba a sus oídos, durante un buen tiempo la contemplaron disfrutando de su compañía, del ambiente que la acompañaba y que parecía ir y venir a través de la nostalgia, de los recuerdos de otra época en los que seguramente los tiempos habían sido mejores.

Con cierta nostalgia la joven heroína cerró los parpados y soltó un pequeño suspiro, la música del cabaret murió junto con su aliento. Quizás sus moradores se habían cansado de esperar a los viajeros que posiblemente ya nunca llegarían.

Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta, quizás era momento de volver a casa, abrió los ojos y se viro nuevamente. Chat había desaparecido.

—Excusez-moi

Escuchó su voz y lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró colgado como murciélago asomando la cabeza a la ventana del cabaret que tenían debajo. Una ancianita había salido a recibirlo con ojos abiertos y muy incrédulos al tener a uno de los héroes de parís en su propia estancia. Entonces simplemente escuchó que le susurraba algo de forma muy bajita.

Regresó a los tejados para acompañar a su dama y con un gesto coqueto le tendió las garras incitándola a tomarle la mano.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ella sin entender.

Hasta que nuevamente escuchó una bonita melodía.

Era la canción.

Su canción.

La que había bailado aquel día con el amor de su vida.

Nuevamente miró a Chat y se encogió de hombros. Era tan diferente a Adrien.

Si por lo menos su corazón no se sintiera dividido.

— ¿Bailamos?

Desvió la mirada haciendo que Chat bajara las orejas tristemente.

— ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso. Es eso, me gusta mucho, es… especial para mí. Esa melodía que escogiste está unida a un recuerdo muy especial.

—Oh.

Nuevamente el silencio entre ellos. La musiquita seguía sonando sin detener su ritmo.

—Entiendo, si la compartieras conmigo, inevitablemente también formaría parte de ese recuerdo, ¿Cierto?

—Eso creo.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Vamos a casa— susurró tratando de no perder su sonrisa, emprendió el camino de vuelta con pasos lentos y pesados, la canción terminó en aquel instante pero la melodía que le siguió continuaba siendo tierna y acogedora. No supo en que momento había dejado de andar porque alguien lo había detenido, viró la cabeza y descubrió a su lady sujetándolo por la cola, dedicándole la mirada más bonita que jamás había visto en su vida.

Entonces simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír de manera boba, ni perderse en sus ojos y en su linda sonrisa.

—Creemos nuevos recuerdos. Unos que nos pertenezcan sólo a nosotros— pronunció, seguía sujetando el cinturón aun cuando el volvió a su lado— es decir… si aún quieres— terminó diciendo tímidamente al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—Claro que quiero— pronunció en una voz devota cargada de sentimientos, la tomó por la cintura de manera amable y caballerosa.

Pronto, únicamente exigieron ellos, dos sombras en medio de la noche, dos almas que danzaron al son de una misma melodía en esa noche estrellada.

El tiempo pasó y siguió su curso, hasta que el yoyo comenzó a emitir una extraña fosforescencia. Chat la abrazó aún más fuerte sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Está brillando— musitó sabiendo que lo correcto era decirle.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceó de manera apenas audible, no supo en que momento terminó colgada en su cuello, pero era tan cálido que había decidido quedarse en aquel sitio

—Tu yoyo. — advirtió

—Qué raro.

—Vi a mi bastón antes hacer eso, significa que tu teléfono real está timbrando, seguramente alguien te busca, mi pequeña catarina.

—Mmmm…— clamó con cierta desgana, discretamente abrió el yoyo sintiendo curiosidad ante ese nuevo hecho— ¡Santísimas diosas!

Chat echó una mirita curiosa, había un mensaje.

" _¿Cuándo piensas regresar a casa, ¡Es tardísimo!?"_ el remitente decía _mamá_

—Van a matarme, por tu culpa, y yo no tengo nueve vidas— clamó deslindándose de sus brazos.

Chat soltó una risita mientras la veía toda nerviosa y atarantada.

Dispuesta irse se viró de inmediato, pero no pudo porque él aun la tenía retenida por la cintura.

—Gracias, y perdóname por meterte en problemas. Rompiste las reglas sólo para venir a verme.

—Sí. Eres un gato problemático— finalmente la había soltado…—Chat, hagamos esto otro dia..

— ¡Que!

—Fue divertido— respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, le dio un besito en la mejilla y al siguiente segundo desapareció de ahí dando agiles saltitos.

—Cuando quieras my lady— respondió aun sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba.

Quizás esa noche su mariquita había huido, pero lo había dejado con un regalo realmente hermoso.

Esperanza.

Desde las penumbras irguió una sonrisa y alzo la vista al cielo sabiendo que las estrellas ahora eran diferentes.

.

.

...

.

 _N.A.: *Bonne nuit,_ _ **Chaton: "**_ _Buenas noches gatito_ _ **"**_ XD

*Mua/Moi Significa "Yo" en el sentido informal

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Que tal !

Antes que nada, Feliz 14 de febrero, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, es la primera vez que incursiono en éste fandom así que no estoy muy segura de como haya quedado xD

el capitulo está situado cronológicamente pocos días después del episodio 9 de la segunda temporada, ya saben ese capitulo en el que todo ardió *-* o por lo menos yo casi lo quemé todo con tanto hype jajajaja.

La portada es de mi propia auditoria y pueden encontrarla en mi Deviantart ;)


End file.
